


The Tube

by Shenjitcu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based On London's Trains, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Random - Freeform, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenjitcu/pseuds/Shenjitcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; No Sburb Session</p>
<p>John's heading to his cousin's, Jake's, house, which will be his new home now that his dad has died.  Only, his cousin has to bail on picking him up at the airport last minute, so he is left to find his way there on his own, by the confusing train system.  John hadn't expected the trains to be so fast and bumpy--nor did he expect to meet one of his cousin's roommates without even knowing it.  Who was this blonde that was helping him?  A psychic, perhaps?  By the time John finds out, it's a little late to think he could just scurry off while that kiss sinks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tube

# The Tube

### A Dave Strider X John Egbert Oneshot

##### WARNING: Canon X Canon, Yaoi, possible OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Web Comic, Alternate Universe, and Odd Twists as well as possible Spelling/Grammar Mistakes will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie. 

**Word Count: 2,856**

John pressed his back to the cool wall behind him. Currently, he was in the crowded train Underground station in London, England. His father had passed away, and so, he had to leave Washington to come live with his Cousin, Jake English. Luckily he only had a small bag he had carried onto his plane, as the rest was taken straight to Jake's house, but unluckily, the Egbert has to navigate London's trains to get to his new home, and Jake wasn't able to come get him like previously planned. John hadn't expected it would be so crowded, or so confusing. He watched a flurry of people pass by, doing his best to collect himself.  
With a sigh, John pushed himself off of the wall and mixed in with the stream of people. He watched the signs above him, and finally found himself on the East Bound Piccadilly Line Platform, right where he needed to be in order to get out of the Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, and 3 Station. The blue eyed boy sat down on the provided seating to rest a bit--jetlag wasn't kind, nor was not sleeping for 24 plus hours. He was quite surprised when he train pulled up no more than thirty seconds after he sat down, and barely managed to pop up and board the semi-crowded train before the doors were closing tightly. John sighed in relief at having made it onto the train, forgetting to take hold to one of the many poles to steady himself as the train began moving.

* * *

Dave leisurely clutched the pole next to him as the train rolled into the Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, and 3 station. Nah, he wasn't going to the airport, or, at least to travel. He was there to pick up his brother's boyfriend's cousin, John Egbert. He supposed it made some sense that he's go get the boy, since the Striders and Jake English lived together, and Johnny Boy would be living with them as well, but that's only the sensible way of looking at it. Dave combed a hand through his hair as the thought; John didn't actually know Dave, and Dave didn't actually know John. The only reason the Strider was coming to pick up the Egbert was actually the fact that Jade Harley, Jake's little sister, had been leaving since she had come for a visit. Or so he was told. He actually knew why he was sent, and it was all because of his own older brother, Dirk Strider.  
 _Dave groaned as he heard a knock at his door, but sat up from his bed none the less, clad in only his boxers. "Come in!" He shouted irritably, and none other than his brother walked in. "Feel like doing me a favor, bro?" Without really contemplating it, Dave agreed. "Cool man, could you go to the airport and pick up Jake's little cousin dude, John Egbert? Haha, I know it's kinda awkward, but with him moving in, I won't get as much time with Jake, so I'd appreciate being able to spend as much time with the dork as possible before the cousin gets here, and I figured you're good at stalling people." Dirk explained and Dave just nodded blankly, "So, I should just get John and hold him up while you, I'm just taking a wild guess here, seduce Jake?" "Pretty much." ".. I need a picture of who I'm finding, but yeah, sure, whatever. Just keep it in your own room, yes, that means no couch and no kitchen, and be done by the time I get back." Dirk tossed a packet to Dave, smirking, "Thanks bro, you might want to get a move on, though." He stated before leaving. Dave yawned and stood, stretching before he got changed and headed out, opening the packet to find multiple pictures of a young boy, around his age, that looked a lot like Jake, only with blue eyes and messy hair. He's fairly cute.._  
Dave mentally groaned to himself--his brother owed him big time for this. He wasn't paying enough attention to realize the doors of the train had just closed and they were leaving Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, and 3 Station until the train abruptly started moving and something--or better, someone--fell back and bumped right into his chest. Instinctively, an arm went around the person's waist to keep them from falling over. Dave looked down and was rather surprised to see John Egbert, the exact person he had been needing to find, but it didn't show, even under his shades. The boy was obviously frazzled and his face was beat red. He attempted to pull away from Dave, but the Strider kept a firm hold--letting him go would mean having him fall again, and that wasn't a good idea considering there was an elderly couple riding the train right where he'd fall, and Jake would of course make it _all Dave's fault_ because he is still salty about Dave's totally amazing and ironic April Fools Prank.  
"I'm so, so, so sorry, Sir!" John apologized and Dave rose an eyebrow--Jake's cousin was definitely not a Londoner. "Dude, chill, it's fine." The Strider assured, "And stop trying to pull away, you'll only fall backwards and hurt yourself and others, and that's not cool." He directed, not minding holding the other one bit. His body was actually a comfy fit to his own. _Wait, what? Okay, back up Dave, hitting on your bro's boyfriend's cousin is not something that should ever be happening, so cease thinking that way now. Brain terminating that stream of thoughts; terminating.. terminating.. Termination complete, the Strider is free of urges._ "U-Uhm.. Okay..? So, uh.. Where do you have to get off? I've got to hop off at.. uhm.. Acton Town, I think, and catch the District line towards Richmond to Kew Gardens." Dave couldn't hold back a smirk at John's poor attempt at conversation. "I actually happen to have the same route myself." He informed the Egbert, deciding to not let the other know who he exactly was. "Oh, really? W-What a coincidence.."  
The two chatted about various things the rest of the train ride to Acton Town, John still managing to not fall only because of Dave's hold on him. While the Strider made several attempts to shut up his mind, he couldn't help but find the blue eyed derp more and more endearing with every word he said. They switched trains silently, Dave tugging John where they needed to go to get on the District Line Eastbound to Richmond. Once on their train, Dave managed to get John to hold one of the poles correctly and stay on his feet himself, leaving it once again silent between them as the Egbert was concentrating on being as steady as Dave on the train, and epically failing. Only Striders could manage to ride to fast, bumpy London trains without moving at all. When the Train rolled into Kew Gardens Station, however, John hopped right off the train and began talking again.  
"So where in Kew Gardens are you heading, Dave?" John asked curiously. They had exchanged first names somewhere in their conversation. "Eh, home, I suppose, but I don't really have a schedule. Striders don't need 'em." Dave replied casually, walking off of the train platform next to the ravenette. "Oh.. I'm heading to my cousins house, which will actually be my house, too, I suppose, since I'm moving in with him and his, uh, 'roommates' I think my dad called them. Jake, my cousin, doesn't tell me much about them." Dave nodded as if he didn't know all of this, "I see." Just then, the Starbucks he, Dirk, and Jake frequented. Or, used to--he and Dirk still went often, though Jake often avoided it, as his ex-girlfriend, Jane, was one of the baristas. There was no scorn between them after the break-up, Jake simply finds it a bit awkward since his relationship with Dirk is no secret.  
"Say, why don't we grab some Starbucks, John? It's on me." Dave offered to the boy next to him, who shook his head, "I can't, Dave, my cousin is expecting me." "In exactly 2 minutes and 43 seconds, your cousin will text you that he needs you to come about 45 minutes late because he is a little held up." ".. How.. How do you know that? It can't be true, either way." John protested and Dave shrugged, "How about we go in Starbucks, and if he doesn't text you, we'll leave, and I'll help you find you way to his house?" He offered boredly. He _knew_ Jake would text, it was just something he knew by now about time, and his brother's romantic relations. John seemed ready to protest, but sighed, "Fine, but only if I can advertise that I proved a Strider wrong when he doesn't text." He responded with a playful glint in his eye and a mischievous smirk--what could a couple minutes hurt, Jake could wait. "Deal." Dave responded with a smirk of his own.

* * *

When the two walked in, the blonde barista immediately called out to Dave. "Oh, haiya Davey! O--Ohh, did J-Jakey actually come, ash well? Er, as well?" Dave frowned, hoping John didn't hear the barista--which would be nearly impossible. But it seemed he managed to miss it. The Strider stepped to the side as they walked up to the counter to give a better view of John's blue eyes and distinct not-Jake-ness. "Nope, Roxy, this is John." "Ooooh, Johnny! Alrighty then, whelp, what can I get for pew? I mean, you?" John looked rather confused by the whole situation, but Dave wasn't fazed, "Venti cappuccino triple espresso shots add vanilla served at a drinkable temperature." The shaded blonde replied with a smirk and Roxy rolled her eyes, "I shouldn't have expected different.. And for you, Joan? Err, John?" The Egbert gulped and shifted a little awkwardly, "U-Uhm, just a Venti cappuccino.." Roxy nodded and Dave leaned in to whisper to her, causing her to giggle and nod. "They'll be right out," the Lalonde informed after Dave handed her the payment. Just as Dave and John moved to sit down, there was a loud vibration from John's pocket.  
John was left speechless when he took out his phone and read the text from his cousin; "Hey john, i need you to wait 45 minutes or so before coming, sorry! Thanks, jake english." He looked up to Dave, who was simply smirking, "Told you so." "How did you-!?" "A magician never reveals his secrets." There was a silence before both of them started laughing. "I have no clue how you did it, but that was epic, man." John laughed and Dave retrieved their drinks, grabbing tons of Sugar in the Raw packets as well as the Vanilla Sugar Shaker and returning to the table. He opened his cappuccino and poured the entire Vanilla Sugar Shaker into it, followed by about ten Sugar in the Raw packets. John, however, simply added six Sugar in the Raw packets and stirred, looking quite amused as he watched the Strider.

* * *

John absentmindedly watched the blonde across from him pour all kinds of sugar into his drink, oblivious to the smile on his own face. It was odd, but he had been feeling quite comfortable with Dave this entire time, and couldn't deny the fact the other was rather attractive. He wasn't aware, but he blushed a bit. _Well that crush--wait no that's a girl's word--attraction developed quickly.._ John laughed at the thought and then realized he had drawn Dave's attention. "What's so funny..?" The other asked, finally capping his cappuccino and taking a sip. "O-Oh, just a thought I had." "Ahh.. What was it about?" John rolled his eyes, "Guess." And so Dave did, many, many, many times, all stupid and random answers that had them both laughing. It wasn't long before they were both done their cappuccinos and more than just 45 minutes had passed--it had been about 2 hours.  
Upon realizing this, John stood, "Oh, Dave, I'm sorry, I really have to go find my cousin's house." he informed, "But, uh, could we keep in contact? Like, cell phone or something?" He was given a smirk in response, "How about I walk you to your cousins house and then I decide whether or not I want to stay in contact?" The other asked. John couldn't tell if it was playful or not, but it left him a bit disappointed; though, he accepted none the less.  
During their walk, they once again chatted about lots of things that didn't really matter, so in a sense, everything that wasn't anymore than absolutely nothing. Though with how easily they conversed, it would be easy to mistake them for being long-time best friends. However, the walk was quite short and they were standing in front of a yellow door before they knew it.  
"Well, here we are." Dave started, looking down to John. He couldn't help but think how much it felt like he had known the blue eyed boy before him forever, and how much it felt as if he had just walked him home from a date, and how much it felt like it would be right to kiss him. _Woah, woah, woah, brain, seriously man? I thought we terminated these thoughts._ "Yeah.. So.. Uhm.. Dave.. " "Yes, yes we can keep in contact." "That's not.. Uhmm.." Dave raised an eyebrow and watched John--what was going on in that derp's head? The Strider soon found out, however, when the Egbert pulled him down into a chaste kiss. "I'mSoSoSoSorryDave! IMeanIJustHadThisUrgeAllDayToKissYouOhMyGog. IThoughtIWasn'tAHomosexual,ButIGuessApprentlyIAm,Huh?" John's face was beat red and he was staring at his feet intensely as he talked at the speed of light, and Dave was actually shocked, before he chuckled and smirked, "It's fine, Egderp, I don't mind one bit. In all honesty, I've been keeping myself from doing the exact same to you all day. I figured it would be wrong to hit on my brother's boyfriend's cousin when I just met him, but hey, I suppose if it's mutual it's fine. Anyway," Dave wrapped his arm around John's waist and pulled him inside the house before he could respond, "Jake, Dirk, I'm home~! If you're indecent you better get some clothes on because I doubt that is how you'd want to look when John meets you!" Dave called into the house and John looked completely and utterly shocked, "W-What!?" He squeaked and looked to Dave for an explanation, "Ahh, yup, you'll be seeing a lot of me, Johnny Boy, considering I live here too." "How long did you know?" "The entire time." "You're an ass." "That's new, normally people call me a prick." "You're that too." "Oh well, not like it's new." "Why didn't you tell me!?" "Well I was planning on really freaking you out, but then you kinda kissed me and because of this asinine thing called feelings I kinda felt bad and decided this would be the best way to let you know." "... That sounds.. So.. You.." "Well, duh. Anyway, c'mon, you're staying in my room, kind of."  
John's face was beat red again, "What?!" Dave only laughed, "It's really, really big, like, two rooms and there is this divider thing, one side is yours, one is mind. But I don't really mind if the entire space is just shared," The Strider informed and John blinked, obviously confused and flustered. As they were walking down the hall, a blonde and a ravenette popped their heads out of a door, "Dave, you better not fuck with my cousin." Jake, the ravenette, demanded, but Dirk cut in, "Figuratively--we kind of already summarized that John was your type and you're his, so Jake really doesn't mind if you fuck him literally, little bro." "Yes I do!" Jake pushed Dirk back into the room and looked back to Dave, "If you touch him and he isn't 100% okay with it, or if you play him, I'm locking you in the attic." The English then looked to John and smiled, "Don't worry, John, I doubt Dave would actually do anything I just said, it's only a protective precaution. Striders actually make very nice partners." And then he was gone back into the room.  
John stared at the door silently, and then looked back to Dave, "What have I gotten myself into?" "Living in a house of eccentrics who are close to all the other eccentrics you could ever imagine, and often travel the world to meet up with said eccentrics and have a blast. I hope you fit into our little eccentric global family, or you're going to think we're all psychos and never understand us." "... I'm sure I'll comprehend it in time." "Yeah, I'm sure you will. So, shall we set up your--our room? Afterwards we can go out to dinner or something, I doubt Dirk and Jake will be coming out of their room very soon." ".. Sure, sounds good, Dave."


End file.
